maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Outtagascar
This segment is a take-off of DreamWorks' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. This is from the episode Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S. Summary The cast of Madagascar wind up on a train filled with characters whose movies are clearly out of gas. References *Madagascar *Africa *New York *Monte Carlo *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comic_Relief Comic Relief] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newsnight Newsnight] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_News BBC News] *I Like to Move It *''DreamWorks' Madagascar and ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Disney and Pixar's'' Cars and Cars 2'' *Emily Mortimer (WARNING: IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND.) *''Disney and Pixar's Toy Story'' *''Ice Age'' *Pixar Animation Studios *''Shrek'' *Hulk *Firework *''the Avengers'' *''the Land Before Time'' *''the Land Before Time II: the Great Valley Adventure'' *''the Land Before Time III: the Time of the Great Giving'' *''the Land Before Time X: the Great Longneck Migration'' *''the Land Before Time XIII: the Wisdom of Friends'' *Phillip Seymour Hoffman MAD References *'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *'Fast Hive' *'Addition Impossible' *'Captain American't' *'The Buzz Identity' *'FROST' *'Flammable '(WARNING: The use of this song parodies the use of "Firework" in the original film!) Characters *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *King Julien *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano *Shrek (who is not the Hulk) *Donkey *Phillip Seymour Hoffman *Lightning McQueen *Manny *Scrat *Buzz Lightyear *Ducky *Prison Guard *T.V. (22 years old) *Denzel Crocker *Captain Underpants (Elder) *Po Transcript (Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria are seen running.) Alex: Come on, gang! We've gotta leave Madagascar and get back to New York! Marty: Uh-uh. We actually left Madagascar in the second movie. Alex: Really? New York looks so different. Melman: No. We only made it to Africa, but now we're leaving Africa. Alex: Oh. For New York? Gloria: No. Monte Carlo. (They stop running.) Alex: Wow. And yet, they're still calling this movie Madagascar, huh? Melman: Let's just be grateful they haven't added some ridiculous plot for the plucky Comic Relief. (A circus train appears next to them, with the final car having Vitaly, Stefano and Gia in it.) Stefano: Hey! You guys wanna join the circus? Marty: Yep, this franchise is running out of steam. [Title card: Outtagascar] Alex: (looks at the script) A circus car? This can't be right! (Another car appears bumping the car with Vitaly, Stefano and Gia. Shrek, Donkey and Buzz Lightyear are sitting in the car.) Donkey: You're right! You're supposed to be on this car. Alex: What car is this? Manny: Oh, the one with all the movies that are totally out of ideas. Buzz Lightyear: The one with all the lame sequels. Alex: But we don't belong with you. We've got tons of new ideas! We've got freshness! We've got-- King Julien: (singing) We've got to move it, move it Marty: I'll go on the window seat. (gets into the car) Lightning McQueen: Wait a minute! I shouldn't be here. I've only had two movies! The original, and the one where we have to go to Europe because there's a race, but then Mater gets confused for a spy because he sounds like... Yeah, OK. I guess I should be here. Alex: Come on, everyone. Don't be so easily defeated. We've just gotta show Hollywood we've got a few tricks up our sleeves! Manny: You're right. We could put on a circus! Alex: Oh, a circus. Yeah, that could work. I mean, I was gonna say eat the movie execs, but a circus works too. (Clock transition to Alex and the others in the train while it's moving.) Alex: OK. If we're gonna develop a circus act, I need to know your skills. (to Buzz Lightyear) You, space man. What's your story? Buzz Lightyear: I've got these wings. (his wings open up) Alex: Ooh! Buzz Lightyear: But I can't fly. Alex: Ah. Alright. Well, then you team up with the Hulk over there. Shrek: I'm not the Hulk! Alex: Really? 'Cause The Avengers made more money than any movie ever! (silence) Shrek: You may call me the Hulk. Alex: Manny, what's with your dinosaur threat? Manny: Oh, he's not with us. (the screen zooms out to show Ducky) He's from some sorta land before our time. Ducky: Yeah, and I've four ideas! As in the Land Before Time: the Great Valley Adventure, and the Land Before Time: the Wisdom of Friends, (screen zooms in onto Manny, Alex and Buzz as Ducky continues talking) the Land Before Time: the Great Longneck Migration, the Land Before Time: the Time of the Great Giving, the Land Before-- (They kick her out of the train.) Ducky: Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!! (The screen shows a circus tent, then shows Marty and Gloria with their heads through the wall.) Gloria: (gasps) This is it! The big wig from Hollywood is here! (The screen shows in the crowd Phillip Seymour Hoffman wearing a rainbow wig.) Phillip Seymour Hoffman: I should never have started wearing this. Gives me a weight every time. (The screen shows Alex talking to the crowd.) Alex: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Sequel Circus! In this ring, Hulk throws Plastic Man. (The screen shows Shrek and Buzz Lightyear in the ring. Shrek rips off his shirt and groans. He picks up Buzz Lightyear and throws him. His wings open up.) Buzz Lightyear: To infinity-- (smashes through the roof) Crowd: (gasps) (Buzz Lightyear falls onto a road. His parts get broke and damaged by some cars running over him.) Buzz Lightyear: Once again, Pixar is ruined by cars! (A horn is heard as his face gets squashed by another car.) (The screen shows Alex in the circus tent. The crowd is heard booing.) Alex: In this ring, how many things can you fit in a clown car? (The screen shows Lightning McQueen wearing a clown's nose and hat. Donkey, King Julien, Gloria and Manny walk towards him and get into his body.) Lightning McQueen: Ow! Hey! Watch it! (Manny struggles to get inside him.) That's not... how we did it... in rehearsal! (Manny squeezes in him, his body gets bent and starts to crack.) Hold it! I think I'm gonna-- (His body gets smashed into pieces. The crowd starts booing again.) Marty: Alex! This ain't working! They hate us more now than they did before! And that was a lot! Alex: Let's just go right to the finale! (to the crowd) And, in this ring, (the screen shows Scrat. Next to Scrat is a hoop, which on the other side of the ring is his acorn.) Scrat will jump through fire to get his nut! Shrek, light the ring! Shrek: (holding a flaming torch) Huh? OK. (But instead of lighting the hoop, Shrek lights the ring around Scrat. The flame spreads across the circus tent and around the other rings.) Crowd: (gasps) Marty: Shrek! What did you do?! Shrek: Oh, no! Hulk, how could you be so stupid? Everybody, run! Crowd: (screaming) Aaaaahhh!!! (The song Flammable, parody of Katy Perry's "Firework", plays. Alex jumps through the hoop. Lightning McQueen drives away up a ramp over a pyramid of flaming barrels and out of the circus tent. Donkey runs away as he carries King Julien juggling stuff such as Scrat and his acorn. Manny sucks some water from a paddling pool into his trunk. He is heard trumpeting as he shoots water at the fires, putting them out. The crowd cheers.) (The screen then shows Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and Manny in a prison cell.) Alex: We did it, gang! And now, we'll be ready for a brand-new show in 2047. Melman: Why so long? Police Guard: 'Cause that's how many years you get for burning down the circus! (slams the cell door, thus triggering a bad ending in a MAD segment - The NYC Zoo animals get trapped in jail for the next 35 years.) (segment ends) Trivia *Antagonist: Police Guard *Second time Madagascar appeared on MAD. The first was Demise of the Planet of the Apes. *Second time the Land Before Time appeared on MAD. The first was Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue. *"Avengers Assemble" is referenced in this sketch, but in the whole country it is titled "the Avengers" (except for the United Kingdom). *Stephen Stanton reprises his role as Buzz Lightyear from FROST, Cowboys & Alien Force, The Buzz Identity and Toy Story 3: the Video Game. Although he voiced Melman in the video games, he did not reprise that role, nor did Keith Ferguson as King Julien or Lightning McQueen. *"Flammable" is sung by Eden Espinosa, but in this segment, it is sung by either Grey DeLisle, Rachel Ramras, or Tara Strong. *When the people appeared at the circus, they had big eyes (except Phillip Seymour Hoffman and a prison guard)! *'Flammable' was played during the ending, parodying the original use of "Firework" in the original Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *This is the second segment that misspelled its title on DirecTV. The first was TwiGH School Musical. It misspelled the title, putting it to "Attagascar" instead of Outtagascar. *First time in MAD Season 3 that Disney and Pixar's Cars appeared. *Ducky is female, but in this sketch, she was incorrectly referred to as a male, as Manny said "he" when talking about her. *Like in a few of the other segments showing Disney and Pixar's Cars, Lightning McQueen's eyes are green instead of blue. *Lightning McQueen mentions that in Disney and Pixar's Cars 2, they have to go to Europe because there is a race. He did not mention that they also go to Tokyo, Japan for a race. And also, two races were held in Europe: Porto Corsa (fictional), Italy; and London, England. *Technicallly, Shrek should be the only one in jail, because he's the one who lit the circus on fire. *The Sequel Circus included: *#Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and King Julien from DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar *#Shrek and Donkey from DreamWorks Animation's Shrek *#Manny and Scrat from Blue Sky Studios' Ice Age *#Buzz Lightyear from Disney and Pixar's Toy Story *#Lightning McQueen from Disney and Pixar's Cars *#Ducky from the Land Before Time (originally) *The man next to Phillip Seymour Hoffman bears resemblance to Tobuscus. *According to Madagascar fans, this segment is the worst of all MAD segments. *This is one of the MAD segments to have a bad ending, as Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Manny get sent to jail for the next 35 years (even though Manny had put the fire out). *This segment echoes on films that so far have no planned sequels: **The filmmakers at DreamWorks Animation said about a possible Madagascar 4 if the whole world wants it, and if they have a great idea for it. **The filmmakers at DreamWorks Animation decided to have Shrek's story end with Shrek: Forever After, cancelling Shrek 5. However, they made a few Shrek shorts and a film of Puss in Boots (as well as planning Puss in Boots 2). **John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid from Ice Age, says that he thinks 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are working on Ice Age 5, but he can't say for sure. **Some fans wanted Disney and Pixar to make Toy Story 4. However, they do not have plans, although they stated it may happen in the future, as well as that they are making a short series called Toy Story Toons. **Larry the Cable Guy, the voice of Mater from Disney and Pixar's Cars, stated in an interview that he hopes Disney and Pixar will make Cars 3. There was also some other talk on Cars 3. **Universal Animation Studios' offices were closed, meaning that The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends is the last Land Before Time film. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts